


Down this uncertain road we go

by Jungcockadodle



Category: Rocket Punch (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungcockadodle/pseuds/Jungcockadodle
Summary: Yunkyoung and Yeonhee share a moment worth remembering on an old and rusty bike.A very quick and sweet oneshot
Relationships: Kim Yeon Hee/Seo Yun Kyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Down this uncertain road we go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic posted online. I saw the lack of Rocket Punch fanfics and felt like I need to step up to the plate for the fanfic thirsty ketchys lol. This was very inspired by the latest Punch x2 with Yunkyoung and Yeonhee. They were just so cute that I couldn't stop myself from writing this.   
> Stan Rocket Punch and prepare for their comeback 10th February woho!

The sound of a bike rolling down a gravelled hill. The unsteady wobble that comes from two people sharing an old and rusty bike. Arms tightly wrapped around the other’s waist. The slight uneasy feeling that they might fall. But still, feeling safer with each other on this old and rusty bike than they would anywhere else, with anyone else.  
  
Like a blade, the bike crashes through the wind, hissing in their ears. Yeonhee suspects that Yunkyoung wouldn’t hear her, even if she pressed her face closer to Yunkyoung’s ear and shouted.  
  
“I love you” Yeonhee whispers into the fabric of Yunkyoungs top, squeezing her a little tighter in the process. 

They had reached the end of the steep hill and the road turned in to a straight path. The bike being more manageable, Yunkyoung turned her head slightly to look at Yeonhee. Their eyes met. Yeonhees natural pitch-black hair was flowing with the wind, shining like black crystals as the sun rays couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Her eyes, a light brown that held its black iris in its hand, lighting up the world.

_My lighthouse_

In the future, Yunkyoung would look back at that exact moment when they made it down that steep hill and turned to just admire each other. She would remember those words that Yeonhee whispered, those words that the wind should have masked from her ears. But most importantly, she would remember that split of a second of looking into Yeonhee’s lighthouse eyes and just knowing - that she felt the same way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on twitter @jungcockadodle. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed :). AND STAN ROCKET PUNCH!


End file.
